


Silence is Golden (Outbursts are Green)

by Devidlg



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy scares Bruce, Gen, Science Bros, but amuses the Hulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devidlg/pseuds/Devidlg
Summary: Darcy does this thing. It may or may not make Bruce extremely nervous. Either way Tony and the Hulk find it hilarious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay HUGE GIGANTIC THANK YOU to [Jord-El](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jordsy91/pseuds/jordsy91/) for helping with the beta reading of this and for providing THE BEST title EVER!!! (Seriously Jord. THANK YOU)
> 
> Guys. I'm gonna level with you. I don't own anything you can recognize. I know you thought I did for a second there, but no.
> 
> Come talk to me on my [tumblr](http://devidlg.tumblr.com/)! We can jam or whatever the kids do these days.

Bruce is just putting the final details of his latest experiment down on paper when Tony bursts into their shared lab.

"Bruce, are you still planning on doing that experiment this afternoon?" He asks moving over to his workstation.

Bruce nods slowly.

"I was planning on it. Why? Do you need the lab space?"

"Actually I was thinking that you might want to postpone it till tomorrow. Darcy is coming down to fill out some paperwork. It's an ancient tradition from way back. it was her way of spending time with me without taking me away from work."

"Oh." Bruce blinks. "Do you want me to leave?"

Tony looks up from the StarkPad he had been fiddling with.

"What? No way. She'd love to spend time with you too. It's just that she does this thing when she's focused on something. I can't explain it, but I will say it's made me jump more than once, nearly took my finger off with a blowtorch the first time it happened..." Tony trails off staring at his left thumb.

"Anyway, I've made a 'no physical science while Darcy is in the lab' policy. I figured you'd want to be warned beforehand."

Bruce looks skeptically at Tony, there was no way she could be worse than Tony... Right?

"Thanks for the warning." He says instead of voicing that thought.

That afternoon Darcy comes by and works in the lab for three hours without incident and Bruce is convinced Tony was just messing with him.

It wasn't until the third of these work sessions a week later, that Bruce realized Tony wasn't messing around.  
Darcy had been sitting in her chair almost silently for at least an hour and a half when she suddenly shouted,

"Oh shit!"

And Bruce nearly jumps out of his skin.

Tony looked up from his workstation where he was fiddling with the design of the latest Iron Man suit. He had also jumped at Darcy's sudden exclamation but not nearly as much as Bruce had.

"What are we 'Oh shit-ing' kid?" He asks rolling his eyes.

"I just remembered that Jane was supposed to be at this science thing in two hours." She says as she stands and starts shoving all her things into her bag.

"A science thing?" Tony asks.

"I think she's giving a lecture or something. I gotta get her showered and dressed first.I'll see you guys later." She says rushing out the door.

Tony turns to Bruce and lifts his eyebrow.

"See what I mean Brucie?"

Bruce shakes his head.

"She'll do that for almost anything. Girl goes from zero to 60 in a second. First time it happened we were listening to music and she liked the song. I thought we were under attack or something but she was all 'Wow I love this song!' Scared the shit outta me."

"Okay. No handling dangerous chemicals while Darcy is in the lab. Noted."

 

* * *

 

Darcy stops by the lab at least twice a week, and she startles Bruce several times during her visits. So Bruce makes sure to ask Tony when she's coming over. He can handle it, (He works with Tony. He's prepared for a lot more than that.) but if he happens to meditate a bit longer in the morning if he knows she'll be in the lab that day, well, that's between him and the Big Guy. The Big Guy happens to think she's hilarious.

"She always scares puny Banner." Hulk tells him one day. "She not even scary."

Bruce likes Darcy too. She's started bring him tea when she comes in to hang out with Tony, and occasionally they'll chat about the different places he's lived or the college professors she didn't particularly like. But in the end she was there for Tony, so the week that Tony went to Japan to check up on the Tokyo R&D department, Bruce wasn't expecting Darcy to come in for her weekly visit. But he's elbow deep in his latest chemistry project when she walks in the door.

"Darcy... I didn't think you'd be in today, what with Tony being gone."

"Nah." She says tossing her bag onto Tony's usual desk space. "It'll finally be quiet in here without Tony's muttering over his designs." She says with a grin.

Bruce looks down at his experiment and makes the decision to finish as quickly as possibly and pack it up, it wasn't too risky of an experiment anyway.

Bruce is adding the final chemical to complete the experiment when it happens. Bruce had thought that expecting it would make it less surprising but it seemed to have  the effect of building the suspense. So when Darcy gasped, Bruce jerked and added about 3 milliliters more liquid than he should have. Bruce had time to widen his eyes before the mixture in front of him started to sizzle and then promptly exploded in his face. He felt the Big Guy take over and everything went fuzzy.

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce came to mostly naked on the floor of the lab. His shirt was gone, but luckily, it seemed that his pants had remained intact in all the crucial places. Opening his eyes he looked up to see Darcy hovering above him fidgeting nervously.

"Doctor Banner? Bruce? You alright?" She asks reaching out to shake his shoulder.

"Did he break anything important?" Bruce asks siting up.

"The Hulk? Nah, just the table you were working at. He was actually pretty well behaved. I was expecting more smashing but he just smashed the table and came over to me and told me he thought I was funny. We tthen spent fifteen minutes talking about our favorite things to smash." She says smiling.

"Where is everyone?"

"The lab went into lock-down once Jarvis triggered the Code Green, but Nat managed to get the elevator open. She checked  on me, and once she determined Hulk wasn't going to turn me into a stain on the wall, she left so as to not irritate the situation. She's waiting outside the lab."

"I see...." Bruce looked over to his former workstation to find that it had in fact been completely destroyed.

"You really startled me there Bruce."

Bruce didn't say anything to that.

When Tony got back three days later the only thing he had to say on the matter was,

"I can't believe Darcy got to hang out with the Hulk without me. That is zero percent fair."

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently this is something I do all the time. My [sister](http://lolofangirl.tumblr.com/) insists that I tell you all what a huge pain in the ass it is to deal with. Though to be honest she doesn't work with hazardous materials. I mostly just startle her so she should quit being a whiny baby.


End file.
